


Just a Crush

by AdumbDryer



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Surprise Kissing, Vaginal Sex, but you'd kill anyone for Clyde, clyde wants to protect you, sex in an alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdumbDryer/pseuds/AdumbDryer
Summary: You've had the biggest crush on Clyde Logan for so long. Things get dicey, then flirty, then filthy





	Just a Crush

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil something i've been thinking about. I know its kinda overdone but i like it so why not ??  
> warning: a character uses ableist slurs against Clyde

here you sat, staring longingly from across the bar. 

Clyde Logan has been the object of your desires since the moment you first walked into Duck Tape months ago. 

The bar was a long way from home, and you really went down into Boone County at first to meet up with a couple of friends just to enjoy your night with some drinks and good company. But ever since you laid eyes on him, you decided that Duck Tape was your favorite bar, and you found yourself there almost every day.

You’ll admit that you’re a bit picky when it comes to partners but _something_ about Clyde really riled you up. You’ll do anything to finally get your hands on him. 

You’ve held back, for the most part, trying to get closer without scaring him away, but you don’t know how much longer this silent pining could last. Your desire just eats away at you every time you walk into that bar and you’re on your last leg. 

And it doesn’t help that he’s so respectful and sweet towards you too, always giving you that adorable smile and calling you darling. That’s something you normally don’t like to be called, but when Clyde calls you that, you practically melt. 

But he’s nice to plenty of other women at the bar too. It’s just his job. You’re afraid you’re just gonna make a fool of yourself.

“Hey there darlin’, how’s my favorite customer?” Clyde says, leaning on the bar and giving you _that_ smile. 

“Better now that I’m here,” you reply, beaming at the pet name, “but be careful with callin’ me your favorite customer. I don’t think Earl would be too happy to hear that.” 

He laughs a deep chuckle that’s like music to your ears. 

“Well, I’ll make sure to keep it quiet then. The usual?” he asks, moving to grab what he needs to make your drink. 

“Yes please.” you chirp, giving him a lopsided grin. 

You always watch him in awe as he makes your drink. He’s normally so quiet and reserved, but when he’s behind the bar, he’s on fire. The swiftness in the way he pours out each drink as if it takes no effort at all. It amazes you.

He slides your drink to you and leans over on the counter, resting on his elbow with a smirk playing at his lips, “How’s work been goin’ for ya?” 

The mention of work makes you groan

“That bad, huh?” 

“oh god,” you put your head in your hands, “it’s just been so stressful. We’ve been tryin’ our best to clean it up, but the boss says that the water supply will still be slightly contaminated for a couple more months. The plant’s been doin’ their best, but there’s not much you can do when the chemicals are already out there.” 

He grimaces, “Well I’ll admit, that does sound real bad, but I’m sure everythin’ will be alrigh’. Just gonna take a while.” 

“Yeah,” you sigh, “ It will be, but for now it’s a PR nightmare.” 

He chuckles, “I bet.”

“Anyways, how’s your day been goin’?” you shake off the stress, looking up at him. 

He just shrugs, “ Same old same old. Nothin’ too crazy happened so far, but the night isn’t over yet.” he says, a smirk pulling at his lips and a look of mischief in his eyes 

You bite your bottom lip, trying your best to fight the heat flooding your cheeks. You hate how he can just _tease_ you like this without even trying.

You two chat for a bit before he excuses himself, walking over to jimmy and grabbing his glass, 

“Another round?” 

Jimmy just nods, before peering over at you, perched on your barstool minding your business, trying to steal subtle glances at Clyde while his back is turned. 

“So what’s goin’ on there?” Jimmy asks, nudging his chin in your direction.

Clyde’s eyebrows knit together, “what’d ya talkin’ ‘bout?” 

Jimmy just raises an eyebrow at his cluelessness, leaning over the bar counter on his forearms, speaking under his breath. 

“I’m _talkin’_ ‘bout that cutie over there who’s been crushin’ on you since she walked in here,” he says, pointing the rim of his glass in your direction. 

Clyde follows jimmy’s gaze and he feels his cheeks go hot at the mention of you. 

God, you’re so beautiful it kills him sometimes. He saw you that night, and he instantly fell in love.

But he’ll admit he’s afraid of pushing you or making you uncomfortable to the point where you stop coming. He loves your company, even if he has to keep his desires at bay. 

The mere idea of you not coming into his bar anymore makes his stomach sink. Not being able to see that pretty smile whenever you look at him, batting your lashes and laughing at his corny jokes. He would be absolutely heartbroken if you left and never came back. 

Clyde just shakes his head at jimmy, huffing, “she ain’t crushin’ on me. Don’t be playin’ games.” 

Jimmy’s eyes go wide with disbelief.

“Clyde, I am _not_ playin’ ‘round. She’s interested in ya.” jimmy says, point-blank. 

“Nah, she’s just a sweet girl lookin’ for some company after a long day.” Clyde sighs, brushing Jimmy off. 

Jimmy just stares at him, unable to process his brother’s own obliviousness. It’s been a while since Clyde’s been out in the dating scene, but he never thought it was _this_ bad. 

“That girl over there has been starin’ at ya like you’re a work of damn art when ya ain’t lookin’. She comes here almost every night _alone_ and has shot down every single guy that approaches her. I am tellin’ you, Clyde, she’s crushin’ on you. _Hard_ ” 

Clyde just purses his lips. What Jimmy’s saying is true, but you could just be one of those independent type ladies. You don’t need a man, especially a man like him. 

“Well, I don’t know ‘bout that..”

Jimmy just groans, “ I give up.” 

Clyde opens his mouth to say something but gets interrupted by the door opening and a loud group of guys walking in, laughing and messing around. 

Jimmy just chuckles into his glass, “Here comes trouble.” 

The men must’ve been around his age, but from the way they’re acting, they might as well be in high school. Something about them is already setting off alarms in his head. 

They file themselves along the bar counter and Clyde braces himself before walking over. 

“What can I get ya fellas?” he greets them, passing out napkins.

Their laughing dies down when they turn to look at him, clearly sizing him up and smirking to themselves. 

“You the bartender?” a man from the group asks

Clyde nods, “Yup.” 

The man gives Clyde an incredulous look, “You the _only_ bartender?” 

Clyde already doesn’t like that question. He’s used to new customers looking at him like _that_. One glance at his prosthetic and they treat him like a helpless child. A treatment that always makes his blood boil, but he knows he cants fight customers in his own bar. 

Unless they start it first. Then all rules go out the window.

Here though, the only thing he can really do is make them the best damn drink they’ve ever had. 

“Yes. I am,” he says, jaw clenched. 

Another pause and the guy just shrugs, “guess we’ll just have to wait extra longs for our drinks.”

Clyde just sighs, “So, what do ya want?” more bite in his tone. 

The guy scans the bar shelf “Eh, just get me a bourbon, the Maker’s Mark right there. On the rocks too.” 

Clyde nods without a response and gets to work. 

He’ll admit, the dumbfounded looks on their faces when he was effortlessly mixing their drinks was _priceless_. They just stared in silence and accepted each drink with a nod and small “thank you”. He just hums and gives the guys a _look_ before going back to Jimmy. 

“All good over there?” Jimmy asks, staring the group down. 

“Ya everythin’s fine. One of ‘em was gettin’ mouthy ‘bout my arm and I had to show ‘em up a bit.”

Jimmy scoffs and shakes his head, “cowards.” 

When you heard those guys walk in, you got a bad feeling immediately. You were worried they would be rude to Clyde; especially about his prosthetic. Hell, its happened before. Arrogant little boys who think they can say whatever they want and treat others like dirt without any repercussions. Pushing others to the limit just for kicks 

That’s when you get to watch Clyde snap. 

Clyde is a big man and won’t hesitate to punch the lights out of a guy. It doesn’t happen often. You’ve only seen it happen once, but when he eventually snarled, “get the _FUCK_ OUT OF MY BAR!” and stomped to the other side of his counter, you just stared in awe. He ended up grabbing the guy by the collar and yanking him off his stool, gripping his shoulder and throwing him out the door.

You’re ashamed to admit it, but that strength, that show of _dominance_ , really made you wet. 

You just shake your head at the group in disappointment, turning to pay attention to your phone. When you look over though, you catch Clyde’s eye. Surprisingly, you both hold eye contact. You give him a small smirk and lick your lips. His eyes widen a bit and he sucks in a breath, blushing.

Maybe tonight will be the night. 

Your concentration breaks when out of the corner you see a figure sit next to you. 

You look over and oh _boy_

A rather sharp-looking man leans against the counter, sporting a cocky grin, “Hey there. I’m Tom. How ya doin’ gorgeous?” 

You’ll admit, he’s not bad looking but you don’t like his energy. maybe its because your heart already belongs to Clyde, but everything about him _reeks_ of entitlement. He’s nothing like Clyde. Clyde is a true, loyal gentleman. 

“Fine,” you say, sipping your drink. 

His smile falters, but he shakes it off, “You sure? You looked a little lonely over here and needed some company.” 

“I’ll pass. There’s a difference between lonely and just alone.” 

His eyebrows furrow and he huffs, “What? Won’t even give a guy a chance? It’s not like you got a man.” 

You glare at him,” I don’t need a man to go out and get a drink. And I sure as hell don’t need a man to not be interested in _you._ ” 

“C’ mon don’t be like that. Why can’t we just have a little fun,” he reaches and slides his hand on your thigh.

“Don’t touch me!” you snap, smacking his hand away. 

Clyde immediately whips his head around when he hears you And he nearly breaks the glass he’s washing. Of course, it’s the little mouthy one. He can’t help the jealousy bubbling at the surface and He grits his teeth angrily. Everything inside him was screaming _don’t touch my girl!_

“Uh oh. Looks like ya lady’s in trouble there. What ya gonna do ‘bout it ?” Jimmy taunts Clyde, challenging smirk across his lips. 

Clyde says nothing to Jimmy and rushes over to you, trying to remain calm and not wring this guy’s neck out. 

“Everythin’ alrigh’ here?”, he cuts in, stepping up behind you. 

You see him and your angry expression immediately changes to a sigh of relief. 

Tom just glares at Clyde, “Yeah we’re _fine_. We don’t need you.” brushing him off.

He looks at you and sees your pleading gaze, “Well it seems like the lady wants to be left _alone_.” he grits out, “And I don’t take kindly to your lil’ attitude. If she wants ya gone, then go back to yer friends” 

“You think you can tell me what to do? I can talk to whoever the fuck I want. It’s a free country.” he snaps 

You look around and realize that other customers are starting to notice 

“Well it’s _my_ bar, and I don’t like kickin’ customers out, but I will if I have to.” Clyde raises his voice. He’s been holding back from this guy, but the asshole just keeps pushing him. 

“ _You_ try and kick _me_ out?” he laughs, “What the fuck are you gonna do to me ya fuckin’ cripple? You can’t do shit to me, or my friends won’t hesitate to beat your ass. What do ya got against me, huh? You’re nothin’ dude. Ya ever think a girl as hot as her is gonna ever wanna be with you and be your little fuckin’ caretaker? I’m surprised you were even able to get a damn job. Fuckin’ pathetic.” 

You grip onto your glass angrily. How dare he speak to Clyde like that! You look over and see the hurt in Clyde’s eyes. He grips the bar counter, but does nothing. 

You’re confused. Normally he would explode, throwing him across the damn bar, but he just looks down, silent, and your heartbreaks. 

_Somethings wrong_

You couldn’t help but react, snapping back, “Hey _asshole!_ You don’t know anything about Clyde, and how fuckin’ amazing he is. He’s a sweet, respectful man and You’re just an ignorant entitled dick who doesn’t know what fuckin’ boundaries are. Clyde is twice the man you will fuckin’ ever be and I would be the happiest girl alive if I was with him. _Fuck you_.” 

“Oh yeah, bitch?” he raises an eyebrow at you, crossing his arms, “Prove it.”

“What?” you look at him, confused

“Prove it! Kiss him then. You fuckin’ won't’” 

You freeze. He laughs at your dumbfounded expression. You look over at Clyde and his eyes are wide. He opens his mouth to protest but he doesn’t know what to say. You both stare at each other for a moment and you bite your lip at the thought of _finally_ tasting those plump lips, but you don’t want to do anything Clyde doesn’t want you to. 

“See that?” Tom taunts Clyde, “of course she doesn’t fuckin want y-” 

You suddenly pull Clyde in, pressing your lips against his and he lets out a surprised “Mmph!” before melting into a moan.

You didn’t expect Clyde to kiss back so fervently, prying your lips open and slipping his hot tongue into your mouth. You moan against his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of him. He slides his hand in the dip of your waist and pulls you closer against him. Your heart was pounding in your chest and your cheeks were flooding with heat. You couldn’t believe this was happening. 

You grip onto his button-up, pulling Clyde closer and savoring the feeling of his beard against your skin, wanting more and more and _more_

But he pulls back and presses his forehead against yours, breathing heavily with half-lidded eyes. 

“Oh my god, _Clyde_.” you sigh against his lips. 

“Darlin’” he just whispers

“J _esus Christ_ ” 

You briefly forgot that other patrons were watching you until you heard yelling and whistles erupt throughout the bar.

You look over to Tom, and he just stares at you with his smug grin gone and fire behind his eyes, before shaking his head and scoffing, “Might as well fuck on the counter while you’re at it.” 

“Don’t test me, boy” Clyde snaps, and you immediately blush at the images flooding your brain. 

“Whatever, this is bullshit.” he huffs, getting up and turning to his friends, “let’s get the hell outta here. I’m done with this crazy bitch and her fuckin’ robotic boyfriend.”

Clyde chuckles. He wants to be mad, but he’s just too happy he _finally_ got to kiss you.

“Don’t let the door hit yer ass on the way out.” and you just flash Tom your middle finger before he huffs and eventually stomps out. 

You two still receive some stares from patrons, but most of those in the bar resume what they were doing. You pull away from Clyde and he pulls back too, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Well uh… that was really somethin’,” Clyde remarks, a smirk playing at his lips. 

You just snort and laugh. He breaks out into a toothy grin and chuckles along with you. 

~~~

Clyde still had to close up for the night so unfortunately, he had to resume working. He said he didn’t want to keep you from getting a good night’s sleep but you insisted that it was alright and you would wait for him. 

Clyde resumes refilling drinks and cleaning glasses, but customers are dwindling so he finds himself having more free time to think about what had just happened. 

"Okay, this is your last one for the night," Clyde says to jimmy while refilling his glass.

"Fine," he just mumbles taking a moment to himself before snorting and laughing. 

Clyde's eyes narrow, "What?" 

Jimmy doesn't answer and just keeps giggling to himself. Clyde sighs and shakes his head in disappointment. He's gotta be done for the night. 

Jimmy just takes a sip of his drink with a smug grin on his face and looks at Clyde, "I _told_ ya she had a crush on ya." 

Clyde just gives Jimmy a sharp look and throws his rag at him 

While he was busy though, you decided you needed some fresh air. The last hour had been pretty intense so getting away for some alone time would be good for you. You stand out on the bar porch, leaning against the railing and enjoying the night breeze against your skin while watching cars pass by. Your pulse was still racing and your mind keeps reeling back to your kiss with Clyde. Its been a while since you put yourself out there, you just didn’t expect to go _that_ far. 

You ghost your fingertips along your bottom lip, remembering how good it felt having those soft delicious lips pressing against your own. When he pulled you close against him his body felt solid, muscular, pressing against you in a way that made you feel so tiny, your breath shook

and his _moans_. 

Clyde is such a reserved and stoic man, You never thought you’d be able to coax moans out of him _that_ easily. That kiss, that moment was nothing like you’ve ever experienced before. You need more of him. 

You hear the door open and close behind you and you turn to see Clyde. 

“Hey there, darlin’,” he says, still standing by the doorway, timid and unsure. 

“Hey,” you reply softly, “on your break?” 

“U-uh yeah. Johnny was kind enough to take over while I got my 15. Figured we probably should talk.”

“Yeah, we should,” you chew on your lip, unsure of what to say though.

A moment of silence before Clyde finally breaks and strides toward you, pulling you into a desperate hug. You instinctively wrap your arms around him, burying your face into his chest and sighing.

He holds you tightly, nudging his face into the crook of your neck and taking in your sweet scent before turning to whisper in your ear. 

“Thank you.” 

You pull back, cradling his face in your hands and looking into his eyes, “No Clyde, thank you. You stepped in when I wasn’t feeling safe. Of _course_ I would do the same for you. Those guys were out of line and he had no right to be speaking to you like that.” 

Clyde looks down and blushes, “that’s real sweet of ya.” 

“B-but Clyde, were _you_ okay? You normally won’t hesitate to throw out a kid like that,” you ask, a look of concern in your eyes. 

Clyde pauses, unsure, “w-well I. it’s just- I-I” he gives up on his sentence, huffing. 

“Clyde, it’s okay.” 

He sighs, “well, today wasn’t the best day for me. I-i guess I just was havin’ some’a my own emotional issues, y’ know, with my arm and then I saw tha- that _guy_ ,” he practically spits out,” _touchin’_ ya and smilin’ at ya, I just got real angry. He doesn’t deserve to be touchin’ ya like that.” 

You smile, you love how protective Clyde gets over you. 

“I stood up, and he immediately started diggin’ into me ‘bout my arm an-and you were there, watchin’ me get torn to shreds like that. it-I just…I don’t know. I just felt embarrassed and ashamed to even be around ya. I just…..shut down.” he swallows, throat tight, before turning to look away from you, trying to fight back tears. 

“Clyde, baby, don’t be ashamed.” you coo, pulling his gaze back to you. “You deserve to be just as happy as everybody else and you’re not _just_ your arm. You know all those people that come around your bar love you. That guy, he’s just an ignorant douche bag, he doesn’t know you, or what you’ve been through, and who cares what he thinks? Who cares what anyone thinks?” 

“Well, I mean, I care about what _you_ think, darlin’,” he smiles, leaning into your touch “ I-I care ‘bout ya real much, y’know? I always have. Every day I look forward to seeing that beautiful smile come in my bar, always brightens up my day.” 

You can’t help but smile at his confession, “I don’t know what that guy was thinkin’ asking a girl to kiss another man, but I-I care about you too Clyde, I…I’ve wanted you since I started coming around duck tape. You’re just so sweet and genuine and just.. _so_ hot it kills me sometimes.” 

He chuckles at that, his cheeks red, “well… I don’t know ‘bout all that.” 

“Its true Clyde! You are! I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else.” 

His gaze softens, and he slides his hand to the back of your neck, pulling you in for a deep kiss. Your hands slide down to his chest and you grab his shirt, pulling him closer. Savoring the softness of his lips and cherishing the moment. 

But Clyde pushes, growing more urgent and hungry. He runs his tongue along your bottom lip before nibbling on it, groaning into your mouth. You whine against his lips in response and open your mouth, inviting him in, and he attacks desperately. You try to fight off the heat building in the pit of your stomach, burning desire finally breaking through. 

Clyde suddenly pulls back, panting hard and he gazes at you, dark and lustful.

“I want ya, baby, real bad,” he growls 

You feel breathless, just merely a kiss was enough to make your knees weak. Dirty thoughts swirl in your head, making your cunt throb with need. 

“Clyde,” you whimper, almost panting. 

He leans and whispers, “you want that darlin’? Ya want me to take ya home? Spread ya open and fuck ya hard till ya beggin’ me to come?” 

You suck in a sharp breath. You didn’t expect Clyde to get so _dirty_ this quickly, but you already knew your answer.

“ _Please_.” 

“Fuck” he hisses under his breath before pulling back, “I want ya, but I just gotta take care of the bar first.” 

“Yeah, your uh-break is probably over, but I already told you, I can wait.” you give him a sweet smile. 

He clenches his jaw and pushes closer, towering over you, “well _I_ can’t. I want ya _now_ ” 

He backs you against the railing and pushes even closer till your lips are almost touching. 

You feel lightheaded with want, you can feel your cunt absolutely _dripping_ and you squirm, pressing your thighs together for some kind of friction. 

“Wanna touch ya, spread those pretty legs, feel that sweet pussy squeezin’ my cock real nice. Gonna fuck ya so hard, you’re gonna forget ya own name.” 

Your mouth falls open, looking at him in shock. 

“Oh my-You’re such a dirty boy, Clyde.” you bite your lips, grinding your hips against his. You feel his hard cock pressing against you, straining against his jeans and begging for your attention. 

He moans at the delicious friction, moving his hips along with yours and rubbing his cock against your hip, spurring himself on. 

“Let me fuck ya, I just wanna bend ya over and fuckin take ya. Show that asshole who this pussy belongs to.” he snarls, burying his face in your neck and sucking on the sensitive skin. 

“Clyde _yes,_ ” you whine, “Fuck me. Fuck me on this porch, in the bathroom, I don’t care. I just need your cock in me, right now.” 

He feels his cock throb and he lets out a deep groan. He needs some form of relief or he’s gonna explode. “C’ mon darlin’, let’s go around the bar, it’s nice and dark over there. No one will hear ya screamin’” 

He takes your hand and tugs you along, helping you down the steps and guiding you over to a dark alley between Duck Tape and an old abandoned gas station. You look around for others, but you two are completely alone. 

“Can’t take it no more,” he grunts, pulling you by your hips into a sloppy kiss. You let him take the reigns, moaning when he presses himself completely against you, a wall of muscle that makes you feel so small against him. He grinds his erection against your hip and runs his massive hand over your clothed cunt, rubbing his thumb in circles against your clit. 

“Can feel how wet ya are.” he murmurs in your ear and starts unbuckling his belt, “bet my cock will fit in ya real nice.” 

Your hands finally wander down to his cock, unbuttoning the rest of his jeans and letting them fall on the ground. His cock springs out, free from the constraints, and his hips instinctively thrust his hips into your hand. He pants in your ear, humping his clothed cock against your hand, letting out a little moan as you reach into his boxers and start stroking him languidly.

His hand wanders to your breasts, massaging one in his hand before tugging at your shirt. You comply, ripping off your shirt and unclasping your bra. 

“Oh, darlin’” Clyde sucks in a breath, licking his lips hungrily, “Your tits look like heaven.” he dives in, licking and sucking noisily, pinching your nipples and shooting jolts of pleasure straight to your cunt. 

He reaches down and undoes the buttons on your pants, sliding his hand down right under your panties and exploring your folds, you’re _gushing_ in his hand. Every swipe of his fingers against you clit made your toes curl with pleasure, bringing you closer and closer to the edge. 

“ _baby_ ” you whine, “I’m gonna come.” 

“Not yet you ain’t. You’re gonna come on my cock and my cock only” he growls, pulling his hand out of your underwear, making your body scream with need. You choke out a broken moan, already missing his touch. 

You shuffle out of your pants, kicking them off to the side and Clyde pulls down his boxers. 

“Turn around and bend over darlin’,” he orders and you immediately follow his command. 

“Mmm,” he hums, “ look at this pretty pussy, all for me.” 

You turn back and see Clyde staring hungrily at your exposed cunt, stroking himself and licking his lips. He looks so _wrecked_ already. His hair a stringy mess with a deep red flush spreading across his chest and his cock throbbing, aching to finally push inside and fuck you. You stare at the brick wall in front of you, spreading your legs further, shaking with anticipation

He roughly grips your hip and lines his cock up with your opening, you can feel his head lightly pressing against your entrance before feeling the tip breach, stretching you open and filling you up completely. You choke out a moan when he seats himself completely inside of you, panting heavily and grunting, waiting for you to grow used to the feeling of him stretching you open so wide. You hang your head, he’s so big it almost _hurts_ , but it’s just enough of a bite to add to the pleasure.

“Baby,” he groans, “feels so fuckin good, you’re so tight darlin’ ya know that? Wet pussy squeezin’ me so fuckin’ _tight_.” 

He pulls out almost all the way and slams home. One deep thrust that knocks the air out of your lungs and forces you to grab onto the brick wall. 

“ _Clyde_ ” you gasp.

He pulls back out and thrusts deeper, moaning at the hot wet slide of your cunt. He’s desperate to cum, setting a punishing pace, instincts making him throw all caution into the wind. You can only just cry out in response and hold on for dear life. 

The sound of sweaty skin slapping together as he fucks you echoes through the alley and it feels absolutely _filthy_. You bite your lips, trying to hold back from your moans and cries, but Clyde just growls, giving you a particularly hard thrust that made you see stars. 

“Don’t be holdin’ back lil girl, I want everyone to know how good I’m fuckin’ ya, that way they’ll know not to touch what’s mine.” 

“cC-Clyde, _yes_.” you keen

“you’re openin’ up real well for me arent ya darlin’? It’s like my cock was made to make ya feel good.” 

You can tell he’s close, thrusts growing erratic as he starts digging his hand into your hip, yanking you back to meet his thrusts. He hits a particular spot in you that makes you melt, pushing you closer and closer to your orgasm. He feels your pussy starting to squeeze down on his cock and pistons his hips harder and harder. You reach down in between your legs rubbing your clit fervently, just to get that last bit to finally throw you over the edge. You cry out, desperately clawing at the wall, riding out the waves of your orgasm. 

Your body goes limp, exhausted but Clyde keeps his grip on you, holding you in place and thrusting wildly. Short quick jabs that make him feel like he’s gonna explode at any second.

He can’t stop, not when he’s _so_ close. 

One last hard thrust and he’s coming with a deep grunt, spilling his hot seed inside you and filling you to the brim, making you whine weakly. His pent up lust finally finding release. 

He stays seated inside you for a minute or two, catching his breath and savoring the last of his pleasure, before pulling out all the way. He watches his cum leak out of your pussy, mesmerized by the sight. 

Your body collapses, knees weak and legs shaking, but Clyde catches quicky you, wrapping his arm around your waist. 

“Where ya goin’?.” he chuckles breathlessly. 

You look at him with half-lidded eyes and give him a little smile, absolutely exhausted, but in complete bliss otherwise. You stand up and stretch with his help, but your body still felt weak. 

“M sorry,” you mumble with a dopey smile on your face. 

He just looks at you and laughs, “Ya look like ya got the life fucked outta ya.” 

“Well I _did_.” you shoot back and he laughs harder, pulling you in for a kiss. 

You just smile and hum happily against his lips. 

You both redress yourselves, sneaking in little pinches and kisses here and there, before making your way back over to the front porch at Duck Tape. 

“I’m real sorry I, uh, lost of bit of control back there.” he apologizes sheepishly. 

“Don’t be sorry, I like it when you lose control like that,” you reply giving him a little wink. 

He smirks at you, peering down at your lips, tempted, “now, I don’t mind doin’ it a lil quick and dirty like that. A mans got his needs,” he says, leaning closer to you, “but I think you should lemme take ya home and show ya how I can love on ya for real.” 

You look at him, noticing the burning lust in his gaze and you cent help but bite your lip.

“Of course Clyde,” you say, running your hands up and down his chest, “ I wouldn’t want it any other way.” 

His eyes go dark and he gives you a grin that’s almost feral, pulling you towards his truck, but you stop. 

“W-wait! What about Johnny?” you ask 

Clyde stops for a moment, completely forgetting about his coworker. he looks over at the Duck Tape entrance then back to you, contemplating what to do next. 

“Eh. Fuck Johnny.” he says, nonchalantly, “ I’m the damn owner, and I wanna take ya home _now_.” 

You just laugh, “always so eager,” 

Shaking your head, you take Clyde’s hand as he leads you to his truck. 

“Come on, darlin’ let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> dont ditch ur coworkers unless u tryna smash 
> 
> come chill w/ me adumbdryer.tumblr.com


End file.
